The Half Blood
by PinkPanda7014
Summary: Blood, I had forgotten what it smelt like. I am a monster. I should never have been born. The hunters who raised me should never have let me live. Spawn of human and vampire parents. Currently, I am at Cross Academy as a guardian of the school. I don't know how long I can stay here. Not as long as HE is here. That beast in human form...(M just incase for violence)
1. Chapter 1

**I have written this because it was requested and I am going to try something a little different and darker from my previous work. I am using my OC Sophie as people requested and I will still be continuing my Ouran fanfiction so don't worry! I just wanted to try this out and see what people think of the idea – It is basically a 'What if Zero found someone that wasn't Yuki to love' kind of story. I would appreciate reviews from this, thanks a lot! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, only my OC.**

Chapter 1

**Sophie's P.O.V**

I stood beside the car that I had just stepped out of. It was driven up to the doors of Cross Academy, where the head master had just exited to meet me. He was a strange man, full of energy, and not what I would have expected from a headmaster at all, but none the less, he was friendly. I wasn't looking at him though. My green eyes had been drawn to the attention of a crowd of girls causing a commotion outside of what I assumed was, the night students dorm, the moon dorm. My teeth clenched and my nose twitched as I got wind of a familiar sent. Vampires. Headmaster Cross must have noticed because he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled apologetically. "I know you don't like it yet, but just give it a chance" He said to me in a fatherly way.

I Never knew my father, I'm glad too. I was never supposed to be born. I am the result of a horrific event that should have never taken place. I am a half vampire, the spawn from vampire and human parents. Many years ago a level-E, before it had completely gone insane, had been raping his victims before devouring them. The women known as my mother had survived the attack, being saved by vampire hunters last minute. But the sinful act had already been committed and a few months later I was born as a result. My mother died giving birth to me, and so I had been raised by hunters. I hated vampires for killing the mother I never knew. I was lucky though, I didn't have to feed on blood to survive, I could live normally on human food alone, and I can't be detected by other vampires, so my true self was hidden. However, I had abnormal speed and strength when I needed it so always have to be careful. Another downside of course being, I didn't need blood, but if I smelt it, I wanted it.

My gaze focused on a girl wearing the day class uniform, attempting to keep the girls in some sort of order. I instantly recognised her as the Headmasters daughter, Yuki Cross. She was a first year student and one of the two, soon to be three, members of the disciplinary committee. That was why headmaster Cross had asked me to attend this school, so I could become a member of the disciplinary committee. I had all the qualities perfect for keeping vampires in line if need be. I matched them. But I always told myself I was nothing like them. I felt sick every time my fangs elongated. It was just another reminder of the monster that I was.

The commotion stopped all of a sudden and I realised why. The night class was leaving their dorm and entering the school building. My fist balled and my shoulders rose slightly as anger began to build up inside of me. How dare they walk among humans so casually! I breathed in and calmed myself. No, I have to relax, I am here for a good reason, don't let anger cloud you Sophie! I had to clear my thoughts and remember why I had been given my name from the vampire hunters, Wisdom. I held the wisdom from both worlds, and was a threat to both. I watched as the group of elite vampires exited their dorm and idly spoke with the human girls. If I had been human, I most likely would have thought them to be attractive, but I wasn't, and saw only monsters.

I watched as one of the vampires stopped to talk with Yuki and my nose itched. He was a pure blood. If I had remembered rightly from the information I had been sent, he was Kaname Kuran, and the president of the night class and moon dormitory. As he patted her on the head, I watched as another member of the disciplinary committee pulled his hand away and I could just hear him say "Class has already started...Kuran." there was something strange about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I realised that the night class was about to pass me and stood my ground. I was going to let them know I was here, and that I wasn't afraid of them. A small group of them stopped in front of me, including the pure blood prince, Kaname. It was him that spoke to me "And you must be this Sophie that the Headmaster has been telling me about" He held out his hand but I didn't reach out and shake it. "Kaname Kuran, I see you are doing a good job keeping the rest of your kind in line." I said coldly and received dirty looks from the rest of the group who had stopped with him. I wasn't going to play nice. They didn't know what I was; only Kaname and the Headmaster knew. And he seemed surprised that I wasn't cowering in his presence. As a half vampire, he could only affect me to a small extent.

As he began to leave, still with his calm expression he said "I can see that you and Zero will either be getting along nicely, or not at all. Farewell for now, Miss Hatori" I figured that Zero was the male member of the disciplinary committee and shrugged it off. It was only now when I turned to look at the group near the dorm gate again, that I noticed everyone looking at me. I hadn't realized talking with the night class would gain me any attention but it seemed it had. After a moment the boy Zero shouted at the girls and they ran in fear back towards their dorm. I laughed through my nose once and turned to get my bags. I was going to need them put away quickly if I wanted to start right away. "Don't worry about your bags Sophie" The headmaster said to me grabbing my arm and pulling me over to where Yuki and Zero were standing "I can walk myself Headmaster Cross!" I said pulling my arm away.

"I saw her arrive Yuki...She reacted strangely to the night class and she didn't look to happy talking with Kuran. Do you know who she is?" Zero said to Yuki with a suspicious expression on his face. "No I don't. But the way she acted was almost like...She knew..." They looked at each other puzzled and the headmaster and the assumed new girl approached them. "Yuki my dear! Zero!" I have someone I would like you to meet!" He stopped and Sophie stepped out and stood beside him. "This is Sophie Hatori, she has come to Cross Academy to join the disciplinary committee!" Yuki and Zero flinched "Does that mean...She knows?" Yuki asked and Sophie answered for herself "If you're talking about the night class, I know." She was staring intensely at Zero, he didn't smell right to her and she couldn't tell why. "You have a problem?" He said frowning and squaring up to her. She didn't say anything, only scanned his face.

After a moment she blinked twice and took a step back "Headmaster Cross!" She shouted frowning, her eyes never leaving Zero's. The Headmaster once again rested his hand on her shoulder, expression once again calm "You are sharper than I thought, come on Zero, the three of us need to talk" He looked at Yuki and smiled "Do you mind starting without Zero tonight? I need to talk with him and Sophie in my office." Yuki was confused but did what she was told; she nodded once and ran off towards the school building to start her rounds. "But Headmaster...!"

"It's okay Sophie, come." Zero looked angry, he was gritting his teeth at her and the pair were having a staring contest. There was clearly a lot of tension already, between both of them.

**Zero's P.O.V**

What the!? Does this girl know? How could she tell what I am from just looking at me? Just who is she? A thousand questions were running through my head but I couldn't seem to think of anything to say. I was so angry, not because this girl has just picked up on my secret within moments, but the disgust in her eyes instantly made me resent her. At the same time though...I can't help but respect her. A beast in human form. That's all I am, she is right to resent me, whether she has a reason to hate vampires or not. I can tell she does though. I could see in those green eyes that there is pain that has built up inside her. It's almost scary...Like looking into my own eyes.

**In Headmaster Cross's office**

The ominous sound of the ticking of the clock echoed in the silent office. Sophie stood at one side of the room, facing Zero on the other. After a pause that seemed to last an eternity until the boy spoke first "How do you know...All you did was look at me!" Headmaster Cross stood up and answered before Sophie could "She wasn't looking at you Zero...She could smell you" She flinched and Zero shot his head round to look at her "What?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You said no one would be told except that pure blood Kuran!" Sophie shouted angrily at Cross and slammed her fists on his desk, causing his cup of tea to jump on it.

"No one would be told what!" Zero shouted from behind her "Circumstances have changed Sophie, I underestimated you and didn't think you would be able to pick up on Zero..."

"Why is he even here!? I can cope with the others, but this! This is outrageous!" She knew exactly what he was; he was a vampire that was once human. He was dangerous. "Sophie I understand your concern but...!"

"No, she's right, I shouldn't be here. But tell me, just who and what are you." Zero butted in and walked straight up to her, towering over the top of her making her flinch and take a step back banging into the desk. She placed a hand behind her and put in on the desk to ensure she didn't hit it again. "Get away from me." She spat the words out at him as if they had left a bad taste in her mouth.

He did back away, but he was still expecting an answer from Cross. "Sophie, Zero has to know, if you are to work together to protect the students, you must trust each other" Sophie crossed her arms and took a seat in the sofa, not saying a word indicating that she understood. "Zero..." Headmaster cross started "Sophie is a half vampire" Zero's eyes widened and he looked at the girl sat in the sofa staring at him intently still. "What?! But how is that even possible? As in, vampire and human parents?!"

"I have no parents. My human mother died giving birth to me and my biological father was killed by hunters the moment I was conceived." Zero was processing what Sophie had told him "But that means..."

"My father was a level-E. Yes. After my mother died I was raised by the hunters who gave me my name, and now a purpose."

"Sophie matches the night class students Zero. She cannot be picked out as a vampire but has the strength and senses of one. She can even survive entirely on human food in case you're wondering so blood isn't _entirely_ a problem." Zero raised an eyebrow "_Entirely_?"

"I don't _need it,_ but if I can _smell it_, then it becomes a problem." Sophie said standing up and walking over the window behind Cross to watch Yuki on the roof top below.

"Zero has pushed back the vampire inside for four years Sophie"

"Four years!" She shot a look at him again "As impressed as I am, that only makes him more dangerous!"

"Don't you think I know that!?" Zero shouted his lavender eyes filled with rage "I've been on blood pills that my body rejects! Do you think I like what I am?" He said to her, arms open to emphasise his point "Do you not think that that I have suffered for the past four years?! Trying to keep down those disgusting pills just to make sure I remain sane, hiding beneath all my pain?!" There was silence for a long time. "I'm sorry" Sophie finally said "And you're not one to talk, new girl, you're a half vampire, you could be equally as dangerous as me! Headmaster, can we really trust her? Who knows what she is capable of!?"

"Well that's charming right after I apologised you insult me"

"Sophie was raised by hunters; do you think that if they thought she was dangerous, she would be standing here right now? They know what she is capable of. As her name suggests, she is full of wisdom from both human and vampire worlds! She could be just what this school needs to achieve its goal!" Zero's expression soften slightly, he trusted hunters for a good reason. "Fine. But if she messes up once...!"

"Same goes to you, Kiryu..." Sophie replied to his sentence before he had even finished. "Sophie can most defiantly take care of herself, would you like to have a look around campus Sophie? I'm assuming you would like to look by yourself?" She nodded and went to exit the room. "One more thing, your uniform and items will be in your dorm room, which includes your timetable for tomorrow's lessons. Find Yuki before the night is over to show you your dorm and here" He passed her a band that was the same as Yuki's and Zero's. Sophie took it and nodded silently, before exiting the room to explore.

"I know you don't like it Zero, but this is an amazing opportunity!"

"So the only people that know about her are you, me and Kuran?" Zero wasn't sure if Kaname knowing was a good idea "That's right, and only because he has a right to know. He will not be telling the others about her and I don't want you telling Yuki either" Zero rubbed his eyes with one of his hands "Has she had blood before?" He asked. "No, which are both a good and a bad thing. I don't want you killing her Zero; we will have the hunters to deal with. She is their _'secret weapon'_ if you like. I'm very lucky to have convinced them to let her go to school here." Zero still wasn't convinced "If she slips up once, I won't hold back..."

"Neither will she." They shared a few more glances before Zero left to begin his duties for the night.

**Sophie's P.O.V**

That jerk! A vampire that used to be human, he's dangerous! Not to mention he said his body rejects blood pills, even worse! And I'm supposed to protect the day class with him! I was storming down the corridor, trying to find a way back to the exit so I could explore the campus. I was going to memorise everything. I found a staircase and thought it to be my best bet at finding the exit. As I began to decent a found myself face to face with a familiar figure. "Kaname Kuran" I said stopping in front of him.

His expression was still too calm. He wasn't revealing any emotion at all; he was so hard to figure out. "Miss Sophie Hatori, I assume you have been in Headmaster Cross's office?" When I didn't answer him I think it must have annoyed him "I see, well I understand you don't like me or any of the night class, but I would appreciate it if you made an effort to be less cold like Zero" I saw him frown slightly but I was angry I had been compared to a monster "I am nothing like him!" I shouted. "So that is why you were in the Headmasters office. If you would excuse me, I must also talk with him."

I didn't move as he walked pasted me, my hands where once again balled into fists. I am nothing like Zero...I am nothing like the monster he will become. I pity humans, and the fate humans like Zero have waiting for them. A beast in human form. I raised my hands and looked down at the palms of them, looking at my veins pulse, listening to the blood move down into my wrists. I am more human than vampire. Suddenly I asked myself something I had never done before. Am I dead? Vampires are the living dead right? So what am I? Why have I never asked myself that question before? I closed my hands quickly and threw them down too my side. I wanted out of the building in case I bumped into anymore of the night class. I ran down the rest of the stair case and turned to see the front door in my view. I let out a sigh and walked towards the door to explore the outside of the school, and keep watch at the same time. I had been briefed earlier on the rules for both night and day classes so could start right away as a member of the disciplinary committee.

Yuki was stood on the roof next to where the night class were inside in class. Sophie could see her and was about to jump up to go introduce herself properly but stopped when she saw Zero jump from a window down to her "Show off, I could have done that..." She said to herself leaning on a tree and watching the pair, listening to them. "So how is your hero tonight Kaname?" Zero asked Yuki sarcastically "I wasn't looking for _him_! Anyway, he isn't in the class right now..."

"So you watched him leave? Stalker..."

"Shut up I am not! Anyway, there are no class students out, and it's a peaceful night! No problems with discipline!" Yuki said cheerfully and Zero rolled his eyes away from her and put his head down "The headmaster...talks about the night class, like they're _good_ vampires who support his pacifism…" He looked back up at Yuki "But I don't trust them. I won't let my guard down." He turned away from her "I've told you before, the only reason I cooperate with this...is so I can find the most effective way to _kill_ those beasts in human form..."

Sophie's ears pricked up "Kill them? Maybe we aren't so different after all Kiryu..." She said moving away from the tree trunk and moving closer to have another look at him. "I'll go patrol inside..." He said as he turned to leave.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

You haven't changed Zero...It was four years ago that Zero was brought here, I could see the hatred in his eyes. I know...that not all vampires are pacifists. The parents I don't remember may have been attacked by one... I sighed and looked down to see two students from the day class; one of them was on the floor covering her knee...

Sophie heard the two girls from behind the tree just next to her "Can you walk?" one of them was saying "Y-Yeah. Barely. It hurts though" Sophie realised they were day class students and stepped out to confront them but before she could, she saw Yuki jump down and grab the tree branch to swing down. Sophie thought she must have scratched her hands and stepped back into the shadows, just in case. "You there! Give me your names and class number!" Yuki shouted as she landed on her feet and pulled her arm band around to show off the boxed rose design on it "Leaving dorm at night is prohibited in the school rules! It's dangerous out here go back to your dorm quickly!" Sophie sniggered under her breath at how goody-two-shoes she was. If Sophie had got there first, she probably would have put on a display more like that of which Zero would, involving shouting more aggressively. "A few minutes shouldn't matter Yuki! We came out here to take pictures of the night class..."

The girl who spoke moved her hand away from the other girl's knee to reveal she was bleeding and Sophie flinched and quickly covered her nose "Shit...!" She said quietly to herself. "You're bleeding! Quick hurry back to dorm! Hurry!" Yuki said pushing the girls shoulder trying to make them move faster. Sophie leaned back against the tree, realising another smell was drifting up her nose, vampires! Yuki must have sensed something too because she reached under her skirt and pulled her weapon that was around the top of her leg "Who's there!" She shouted turning around as her weapon extended to a full length pole. It was grabbed by one of the night class students who was sarcastically smiling at her. He was joined by a second student behind him. "Scary...The Headmaster trained you well."

Sophie stood straight instantly and moved her hand, and pulled herself together. The smell of blood once again found its way up her nostrils but this time it was a different scent. She felt as though her fangs were about to elongate, but she had been trained by the hunters to stay strong and resist the vampire blood with in her. She reached down to get her daggers from her boots and watched silently at the scene. The two day class students were ecstatic "The night class...Akatski Kain and Hanabusa Aido!"

"Oh dear, we only came to look because we smelt blood...how mean Yuki." The vampire Hanabusa said from behind the other vampire. He took grip of her weapon himself and used his other hand to touch hers. "Ah...such a nice smell..." Sophie rose from taking her daggers and gripped onto them tightly "It's your blood."

"Aido! If you even touch these girls..." Yuki was cut off by the girls swooning "Kyaah! What should we do he says we smell good!"

"Did you fall? That nice smell is your blood Yuki." She realised she had grazed her hands when she grabbed hold of the branch to descend down from the building.

Yuki couldn't wield her weapon because his grip was too strong, and Hanabusa was pulling her hand towards his lips. Sophie was about to run forward when she sensed Zero somewhere and looked around quickly for him. That was a mistake "Aido! No!" The vampire had already taken blood from the girl's hand "Is he a vampire!" One of the day class students shouted "No, there is no such thing..."

"I want more...My I partake from your neck?" That was it, the girls had fainted and Sophie lunged forwards.

Zero had arrived at the same time and on one side of Hanabusa was Zero's gun, the bloody rose, and on the other side, Sophie laid one of her daggers over his throat. "Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Did you lose your mind drunk on the scent of blood vampire?" Sophie could see the hate in Zero's eyes, he was completely fixed on the vampire that Sophie also lay her dagger on. "Zero! Sophie!" No don't!" Yuki said, wriggling out of Hanabusa's grip "But i have already tasted her..." The vampire said in order to get a reaction. He wasn't expecting him to shoot! Luckily Yuki had grabbed the gun and pushed it up, Sophie still lay her dagger over is throat. "That scared me! He shouted "And you! Your dagger is cold; please take it off of my throat!"

"Sophie, Zero, would you please put your weapons away, they both hold a great threat to us..." A calm voice said from behind them and everyone turned to see Kaname joining the scene. He pulled the now more innocent looking Hanabusa up by his collar "President Kuran..."

"I will take care of this fool and wait for the Headmaster's instructions. Is that acceptable you two?" he aimed his words at the agitated Sophie and Zero, Zero putting his gun away and Sophie only lowering her daggers. "Take him away Kuran..." Zero said after a moment's pause.

"Kain." Kaname said turning to the second night class student as he pointed up to himself "Me?"

"Why didn't you stop Aido? You're also to blame." He turned back to Yuki "What should be done about the memories of the two who have fainted? You'll take care of it?"

"Yes Kaname, the headmaster will erase them..." Sophie crossed her arms and leaned against a tree behind her, watching Kaname with suspicion. Once the vampires had left, Zero grabbed Yuki's hand and wrapped his tie around it to stop the smell from attracting anymore vampires. "Go get the headmaster Yuki..." He said with cold eyes. She didn't argue with him and left straight away after a silent nod.

Zero turned to Sophie once she was out of sight "I saw you stood in the shadows, why didn't you do anything sooner!" He shouted at her right in her face. Sophie frowned and turned her head away to look away from him "I couldn't okay!"

"Is this going to be a problem? There was barley any blood there!"

"No it won't be Kiryu, I just wasn't expecting it okay!?" Sophie pushed him away and knelt down to secure her daggers back into her boots "Well it's not good enough! What if it's more next time?!"

"Then I can handle it! What about you huh?! Could you handle anymore? I saw how hastily you wrapped up Yuki's hand to cover the blood." She said standing back up.

There was quiet for a long time where Zero was just watching her, he could see her mouth was trembling slightly from the smell that still lingered in the air. "Open your mouth." He said coldly and she looked at him with disgust "Excuse m..." Before she finished Zero had pushed her up against the trunk of a tree and was lifting the side mouth up with one of his thumbs to see if her fangs had elongated. He saw that they hadn't and she pushed him off of her with such a force that he slammed into another tree just across from them, damaging the trunk.

He put his hand on one of his shoulders "Ahhh...You really weren't joking...You really are half vampire...If I wasn't a monster as well you probably would have broken some bones with that strength. I feel sorry for anyone who gets the hots for you in the day class..." she shook her head at him and left to explore some more of the campus.

Sophie had found Yuki and she had been taken back to her dorm early in the morning to get Sophie her uniform and to get ready for school "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly Yuki, I'm Sophie Hatori and it is nice to meet you" She got a smile back from Yuki and she felt better about the day already "Let's have a look at your timetable! Look, you are in most of mine and Zero's classes!"

"Ahhhh what! I don't mind you, but _him_!" Yuki smiled sheepishly at her. "Whatever I guess, where are the showers?"

"I'm sorry Sophie, the dorm bathrooms aren't open this early...But you can use the bathroom at the Headmaster's residence if you like? Me and Zero use it often as it is also our residence" Sophie picked up her uniform and nodded to her "if that isn't too much trouble, it would be a big help Yuki"

"Not a problem at all, I was going to head over there myself anyway"

**In the headmasters residence**

Yuki was drying her hair with a hair dryer, she had been in the shower first and now Sophie was in the shower.

**Sophie's P.O.V**

Blood. I had forgotten what it smelt like... I put my face in the direction towards the flowing hot water and let it hit my face. I feel unclean. I almost let myself go. I don't need blood, I haven't given into it yet and I won't still. I held my fangs in, and I stayed strong. Every day is a constant battle with myself. If it wasn't for the hunters who raised me, I would have let go long ago, not understanding this urge. Blood. I had forgotten what it smelt like...

I'm not like the elite vampires. I am the spawn of a level-E and human. My long unnatural red colored hair was sticking to my back as I washed it. I am an abomination. I raised my hand and felt the teeth that I knew would elongate if I wasn't careful. I had never bitten another living soul, and wasn't about to. Pulling my hand away I put my head down and finished washing my hair blood colored hair...

The door to the bathroom opened and Zero walked in, not caring about Yuki stood drying her hair. Sophie didn't hear however over the sound of the shower and dryer that he had. "Why'd you come in?!"

"If you have complaints, say it to the dorm bathroom that's closed in the early morning!" Yuki turned the hair dryer off and Zero took his shirt off "You idiot! You can't have a shower, Sophie is still in there!"

"huh?" He turned towards the shower room door and he only now realized that the shower was indeed on and occupied "Why is she here!" He shouted grabbing his shirt and Yuki stopped him before he left "Why don't you like Sophie? Has she done something to you Zero?" Her innocent look upset him. She tucked her messy hair behind her ear and revealed her neck. Zero quickly shook her off and left without another word.

The shower stopped and Sophie stepped out in her wet freshly put on vest and shorts "Um...was Zero just in here?" Yuki looked at her confused, no way could she have heard him over the sound of the shower in that room. Yuki didn't know what Sophie was, and she didn't know that she could still smell his presence...

**Moon dormitory**

Ten days suspension..." Akatsuki said to Hanabusa. Both of them hadn't noticed Kaname walk in from behind them "Mmm...Yuki's blood was worth it. I wonder if blood tablets aren't enough for me. I couldn't resist her blood and I just..."

"Just?" Kaname took a step forward and Hanabusa stopped as his hand swing forward and his fingernails cut his cheek "I-I'm sorry..." Hanabusa said looking at the floor, as Kaname licked the blood from his fingers.

Sophie stood leaning on the bridge that lead into the sun dormitory, looking up at the moon. She had put on her uniform, and it was obvious that she wasn't getting any sleep tonight, so just watched the sky. The sky was clear and all the starts were visible. Sophie realized she probably wasn't going to have the time and luxury of her drawing anymore as she had before. It was the only thing that she did to escape the world around her, and herself.

She sighed with a sad expression and rested her arm on the edge of the bridge. There was a slight breeze that blew her long red hair off her face and behind her, it flowed like red ribbons in water. The moon was reflecting in her green eyes and for a moment, Zero thought he had seen all the hatred and pain in them disappear.

Zero was standing at the gates to the sun dorm watching her. If it wasn't for the wind blowing in his favor, Sophie would have realised he was watching her. The blue light from the moon illuminated her pale skin, making her look as if she was glowing like a ghost. He could see she had a faraway expression on her face and could only wonder what she was thinking.

Zero didn't trust her. If her father was a Level-E, could she become that level? Zero was still partly human and couldn't help but think how majestic she looked stood in the light of the moon. But he couldn't tell if it was just because she was half vampire…

He wasn't going to let his guard down on this girl.

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

My name is Sophie Hatori. I'm a first year student in the day class at Cross Academy. I'm also a member of the disciplinary committee. Cross Academy, a distinguished boarding school, is attended by two groups of students: the day class and the night class. The night class is not only an elite group of good-looking students. There is a secret that the day class does not know. The night class consists entirely of vampires. My self and two others that are members of the disciplinary committee, to hide our real purpose, we are the guardians of the school. We are security personnel, and our duty is to guard the night class's secret.

I am a half-vampire, which was raised by vampire hunters. I don't just have to rely on blood to survive; I can live solely on human food. My strength and senses are unnatural of those of a human. I must be careful.

This is the story of how I found my humanity and purpose. And lost it…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry about the wait for this one, I can promise I will be updating it sooner from now on so don't stop reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, only my OC.**

Chapter 2

Sophie sat on top of the entrance way to the moon dorm with Yuki stood on it next to her, blowing her whistle and directing the busy bustle of girls attempting to batter down the door "Are they always this noisy first thing in the morning?" Sophie groaned agonisingly, watching the longing expressions on the girls below her "No actually, it is only because tomorrow is St. Xocolatl's day, they always get excited before the actual event"

"What the hell is St. Xocolatl's day?" Sophie replied turning her attention towards Yuki and frowning at the unfamiliar event "you don't get out much do you?" Yuki said sweetly and smiling at her. She wanted to be friends with the new girl. She could tell from the way she was that she didn't always get along with other people, and assuming from a lack of experience. Although she didn't know why, in fact, she knew very little about the rough girl and it frustrated her that Zero seemed to know more than she did. She wanted to try and connect with her never the less, much like she wished that of Zero.

Sophie's keen ears heard the bell ring from within school louder than everyone else and she jumped to her feet, still on top of the wall "Okay ladies, class is about to start and I suggest you head over to it now while I'm still too tired to be in a bad mood and start shouting" She said patronisingly, as she stood hands on hips above all the girls. Her messy red bangs half covered her eyes and she did look intimidating. "You can't tell us what to do _new girl_!" One girl shouted out in rebellion and others soon followed her "Yeah!" The riot continued and Sophie crossed her arms losing her temper.

"I have to offer my chocolates first!" A student said whilst on the shoulders of another girl, attempting to scale the wall. Yuki's golden whistle blew a second time and as it dropped to her chest, Sophie noticed the engravings on it said 'Yuki's whistle, keep your mitts off Zero!'

"You are breaking health and safety, please get down from there!" The girl on the ground began to stumble and the short girl on her shoulders began to fall back. Time practically slowed down for Sophie as her senses amplified because of the vampire blood with in her. It's not because she was _completely_ cold hearted and wanted to see the poor girl hit the ground, it was if she moved now to catch her it would be pretty obvious she wasn't human moving at that speed. A familiar scent hit Sophie and she realised that Zero wasn't far.

The girl continued to fall, only to land in the silver haired vampire's arms and Sophie snorted to herself at what a show off he was being. The girl in Zero's arms blushed as he put her down and barked orders at the girls surrounding him "The night class never leaves the moon dorm during the day, if you have something to give them come back at twilight _tomorrow_. If you continue to make a fuss every year over this one event it may be cancelled! Now class has already started move it now!" His words only received him over fifty death stares from all around him. The girls took off talking about how mean he was.

"Geeze Kiryu, do you want these girls to hate you?" Sophie said in a mocking tone, trying to push some buttons. "Well I don't see them throwing roses at you either!" Sophie laughed through her nose at him then returned to watching the now disappointed students storm off, clutching their hand made chocolates tight.

**Sophie's P.O.V**

I'm not even considering going to class today. I know I am supposed to be here to learn to get along with humans better but why should I? I have been educated privately within the Hunters Association up until now and only have the utmost intention of becoming a hunter, so why should I waste my time with these stupid love sick girls?! On top of all that I am ridiculously tired, how am I supposed to keep guard at night and keep in class at day? Not happening.

I jumped off the wall and landed safely on my feet. I only wished I had my skinny jeans on so I could shove my hands in my pockets as a walked. "I hope you are going to class" Zero said to me with cold eyes I could feel digging into my spine like hard and icy daggers. I didn't turn back to look at him, only kept walking as a said back at him "As if you are going to go yourself" I waved my hand in the air to dismiss the situation and could still feel his gaze attempting to freeze my very heart and stop me in my tracks. "Actually Sophie, Zero usually only misses the later classes" Yuki said over to me and I shrugged "Well it's not like I am here for the education anyway..."

I could tell from the questioning voice Yuki used next that she didn't understand what I meant. "What do you mean? Then why are you here?" I stopped, thinking carefully about what I said next, and then turned back around to face them both "Because it was _required_ of me."

Yuki had her head down on her desk in the last class of the day. She knew that the round tonight wouldn't be hard because the girls stay up and make more chocolates, not run around outside. She was thinking about creating some chocolates for Kaname but didn't think her cooking would suffice. She looked over to were Zero would be sat and thought about where Sophie would be and what she would have done all day.

Zero was skipping last class because of how tired he was and had wondered off to his favourite hiding spot. In the barn there was a horse that hated everyone that wasn't Zero and he felt comfort sleeping beside him on the hay. He was shocked when he arrived to see Sophie stood leaning against the horse's pen, gently stroking his head.

"What are _you _doing in here?! This is _my_ spot get out!" The horse whinnied as if rebelling about his new friend being kicked out so easily and Sophie balled her fists.

"What the hell! I have been in here all day! Why should I move now just because you said so?!" She stomped her foot on the ground as a child would in a tantrum and Zero looked at her amused. "What have you done in here all day?" He was eagerly looking around to try and find something out of place or destroyed he could have a go at her about but found nothing. It wasn't until he noticed a little black book sticking out from under the hay that his lips began to curl into a smirk "What's this?" He said as he reached down for it "No! Kiryu get off it's mine!" She shouted as she lunged forward attempting to prevent him from reaching it.

He stepped aside quickly and she almost stumbled, but caught herself on one of the pens behind them. She went to lift her fist to swing it down hard on the lavender eyed boy stood before her, but he caught it before she had a chance and held it tight "You may have some abnormal strength, but you are still half human, meaning I am stronger than you"

He gripped her wrist tightly and she winced at the pressure. "K-Kiryu..." He release his grip and while she was surveying her arm, he reached for a second time to retrieve the book and flick through it.

It was nothing more than a sketch book that belonged to Sophie, the book it was filled with beautiful pencil sketches of flowers, animals and to Zero's surprise, hunter's weapons.

"Are these your drawings?" He asked sounding genuinely interested in them "Yes they are. Now just give me back my book and I will leave you be..." Zero paused for a brief moment before sitting down on the hay and continuing to browse her drawings. "There was something I was meaning to ask you actually...about your blood" She frowned at the word "What about it?"

"You say you are half vampire but I though the aristocrat vampires came from half vampires? Why are you not as strong as them or have any powers?" Sophie realised she wasn't getting out of this one easily "Well if you must know..." She took a seat in a second hay stack opposite him "the half vampires you are referring to are half human, half pure blood. I am half human, half vampire that was once human." She froze at her own words. She wasn't even half vampire, she was half level E. And she had never even realised it before now.

She looked up quickly to see if Zero had though the same thing and it was obvious from the look on his face that he had. He was frowning and looking right at her. She pulled herself up again quickly and was about to leave "I wasn't finished talking to you..." She stopped at the entrance to the barn and rested her hand on the door frame.

"What more do you want, Kiryu...?"

"Can you...drop to level E?" There was a long eerie silence that seemed to last forever before Sophie had the courage to reply "I...don't know..." Without another word she left the barn.

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

So many questions are running through my head right now... When I was being brought up, I was protected from discovering blood and my abnormality. The hunters wanted to see if I could live as a human, unaware that I was in fact, half vampire. When I think about it now... I realise I was nothing more than just an experiment. I was never told to call anyone mom or dad. I was never brought up amongst other kids either. I keep thinking in my head the only reason I was allowed to enter this school was just another experiment.

I was sat under one of the trees near the moon dorm's entrance, waiting for the love sick girls to return and cause a ruckus. The very thought of my earlier talk with Kiryu sent shivers down my spine. There was a lot that was never discussed within the hunters association where I grew up. There was still a lot I knew that if not discussed with me, was behind my back. I still remember the day I discovered I was different...

**(Flash Back)**

_Sophie was seven years old and was being scolded by one of her tutors for asking if she could call him dad. It was all she ever wanted as a child. She was looked after by so many different hunters she had no one close "If you have people close you care about, you could lose them and it will hurt child. It is best to look out for yourself and yourself only, so don't go caring for anyone, ever" Was what he had told her. Of course as a child she was upset and angry so she had stormed out of the room._

_She didn't understand her strength when she took her bedroom's door off of i's hinges and cut her knuckles from the splintered wood. "owwie..." She looked down at her knuckles and was fixed on the red liquid oozing from the small cuts. She didn't know that blood had a smell, and when she could smell the sweet scent of it she felt something strange inside her. Her mouth began to tingle and she felt her teeth move by themselves in her mouth._

_She lifted her tong and licked the newly elongated fangs she had never felt before, still transfixed on the blood. She lifted her small hand to her face and slowly licked the blood from her knuckles as her tutor ran in. What he saw was a small child, with blood lusted eyes, licking her knuckles and retrieving the blood from them. "Sophie, no!" He had shouted and pulled her arm away from her mouth but it only made her angry. She pushed him hard and he flew across the room._

_When her eyes returned back to their emerald green she saw him holding his arm on the floor. "S-Sensei?" She noticed her hand and flinched "Did I...No I..." Another one of her tutors had entered the room and placed a hand on her shoulder "Come with me young Sophie, we need to talk..."_

**(End of Flash Back)**

That was the day I was told everything. The day I started to hate vampires, and myself. I had hurt my Sensei and tasted my own blood. I gripped myself tightly at the memory.

Yuki had been right, after the rush of girls at the gates the night was pretty quiet. Yuki had dragged Sophie over to the Headmaster's residence to help her attempt to make some chocolates "Yuki, I will not be participating in this ridiculous event. It's not like I have been here long enough to anyway so just make them yourself..."

She went to leave but Yuki stopped her "Please stay, I just wanted to get to know you a little more" after a moment Sophie turned back and sat up on the counter. "Okay, I will stay a little bit. But where is Kiryu, I don't fancy seeing him right now" She said in a huff. "Out with the headmaster." Sophie knew he was somewhere in the house because she could smell him but she didn't argue with her. "And anyway, I know you have only been here a few days and have only attended like... three classes... But I overheard some of the boys in the day class talking about you! Looks like you might end up with some chocolates after all!" Sophie crossed her arms "Do I have to accept them..."

Yuki looked over at her and raised her wooden spoon in the air "Well yeah! What will they think if you don't? You don't want to be seen like another Zero do you?" Sophie's eyes flickered up at her last comment "fiinnneee..." She moaned.

"I told you the other day I felt sorry for anyone who got the hots for you..." The girls looked up to see Zero stood in the door way. "Have you been listening to our conversation Zero!" Yuki shouted and pouted at him. He didn't reply, once again him and Sophie were having a silent staring contest. After a moment Zero flinched and ran up to the sink to grab a glass of water. Sophie was still watching him and had already figured out what was wrong with him. She couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him. Not being able to down the blood pills he was obviously on must be hard, but she wouldn't know since she could live fine without them.

Sophie watched him bite his lip with a fang and cover his mouth as he licked the sliver of blood before it ran down his chin "Kiryu!" She got up and ordered Yuki to stay in the kitchen while she '_spoke_' to him. He stormed ahead of her down the hall "Just leave me alone!" He stumbled and reached out for balance on the wall in front of him.

He slid to the floor and grabbed himself as he heard his heart thump "Ahhh!"

"Kiryu! Listen to me! You can't keep this up..."

"Then what do you suggest I do!? Let myself give into it?!" He barked back at her as the Headmaster came down the hall towards them with a glass of red coloured water. "Zero, this will make you feel better, please drink it..." Zero knew exactly what it was a knocked it from his hands "I see...nowadays, the attacks are occurring more frequently. If you keep refusing, it will become even more painful for you. You must now understand that that things cannot be as they were before..."

He turned to Sophie who was still stood in the hall way watching Zero on the floor "You understand too as well I presume Sophie, this means I will need your help more than anyone's to keep him sane."

"What! And how am I supposed to do that?! Look at him! He needs blood and he rejects the blood pills how am I supposed to fix that?!" the headmaster rested a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with softer eyes. She had only wished she had someone she could have called her father as she grew up and here was Yuki's father treating her like his own daughter. She looked down at the floor back to Zero breathing heavily. "I will see what I can do..."

"I don't need your help!" She just scoffed at him and left. She was going to find a way to help. But only because the headmaster had asked her to do so.

**The next day**

Sophie had actually gone to class today but was sat doodling all over the blank sheet of paper in front of her. It was her last class and she was sat next to Yuki who seemed to also be doing some kind of stickman doodle of the night class. The bell went and Sophie lifted her arms and stretched up, knowing that it was about to be an extremely busy twilight tonight. She rubbed her fore head and stood up, only to be crowded by a group of day class student boys "Umm...Can I help you boys?" She asked as politely as she could pull off (witch still sounded kind of rude...) "We just wanted to give you some chocolates Hatori..." One of them said "Well that's sweet, but why? There are plenty of other girls around school..."

"Yeah but, they all obsess over the night class students... Even Yuki does, but you don't and we admire you because of it" One of the more smooth talking boys spoke next "And _you look good enough_ o be a night class student but you stick up for us more than them and we really appreciate it so will you please accept our chocolates?"

**Sophie's P.O.V**

If these guys are serious then then clearly don't like me for my kindness... I guess being a tough and scary chick _can_ get you places, better accept them I guess, don't particularly want to be compared with Zero again..."Okay whatever, but I have work to do so be quick about it"

When Sophie arrived at the moon dorms gate she was carrying a small hand full of chocolates "Well look at that, seems little miss scary got some chocolates after all..."

"Shut up Kiryu!" She shouted as she put them in her jacket pockets "Hey Yuki, what's with the layout?" There were small metal gates lining the entrance way and surprising the girls had lined up in the respected gate quietly so they could offer the night class there chocolates. Sophie sighed "Let's just get this over with..."

Sophie didn't like the transfers, it was when she was closest to the vampires and it made her uneasy and the hatred inside her boiled up. She hated it more than ever today as she watched the monsters receive mountains of chocolates and get worshiped like idols. She would be happy when it was over...

Sophie noticed as Zero clutched his chest and leave quietly.

**Zero's P.O.V**

Argg...My heart is thumping again...I can't take this I need to get away from everyone... I walked through the trees to arrive at the barn I visited so often for some quiet.

Once I reached it a leaned against it to try and calm my racing heart down. The pain from my chest is like a tightening belt around it. It's so painful I don't know how long I can take this... I heard a shuffling and looked to the side of me "I know your hiding, come out." The same girl I had caught yesterday came out from the side of a tree, holding a box of chocolates tight in her hands "umm...Thank you for rescuing me yesterday Kiryu I...wanted to give you some chocolates to say thank you..."

I felt a thump in my chest again and I wanted the girl to leave. I didn't want to hurt her... I was about to shout at her when a second voiced drifted from the same side. "Don't worry about him, he is just not feeling well. I will make sure to give them to him if you would like, I wouldn't want him to shout at you for no reason..." I turned to see Sophie had followed me and was talking to the girl. "You would do that? Thank you Hatori...and I hope you feel better soon Kiryu, thank you again..." The girl blushed as she skipped away happily and Sophie walked up to me. "Just leave me alone right now!" I shouted at her, slamming my fist down on the side of the barn.

"Oh wow yeah...that's a great idea." She said to me sarcastically and angering me even more "Sorry Kiryu but headmaster Cross told me to help you and I don't wanna come back here after and find a dead horse." She had a point; I did need help, soon. But I just didn't want it from her. "Have you had a blood tablet?" She asked me sounding genuinely concerned "No I...I hate them, they make me sick..."

"Yeah well you make me sick and I ain't complaining. So just take one..."

"Shut up and leave me alone!" I just wanted her to leave me. Why wouldn't this girl just piss off! I watched as she walked up to me. She reached her hand forward towards me and I jumped back, clutching my chest harder and the pain in the movement "Stay still! Where are your blood tablets!?"

"I won't take them!"

"Honesty Kiryu, you sound like a child! If you don't take them your lust could take over you and you could drop to level E! Just try please!" She was shouting at me now as I fell to the floor leaning against the barn wall. "Why haven't you got any on you?" I asked, now struggling to talk "I don't need them and I'm carful so the time will never arise when I will..."

"You can't know that!"

"No I don't! Now give me yours or I'm going in after them!" What the?! Is this girl genuinely worried about me? No, she must just take orders from the headmaster and he job seriously.

"I can't deal with you when you act like a child!" She said to me as she got up to leave. "Take them while I'm gone or I will come after you later." She said walking away from the barn. I just sat there a while longer breathing. Eventually I did take my pills; the pain had gotten so unbearable. I struggled to keep the tablet down, but had to try.

It was late in the evening and Kaname was in Headmaster crosse's office. "Headmaster Cross, how long do you intend to keep Zero Kiryu in the day class?"

"I couldn't hide it from you Kaname. You really are in a class of your own. Your blood line doesn't contain a single drop of Human blood. Your lineage is rare among vampires now..."

"Headmaster Cross please, stop avoiding the topic. I would also wish to talk to you about the girl Sophie Hatori. Do you also intend to keep her in the day class? I fear that she is still too unpredictable to be let out free as the Hunters Association have allowed it." Kaname stepped forward and placed his hands on the headmaster's desk.

"You have only taken slight measures and still treat both like ordinary students. Are you going to let them destroy your pacifist ideology?"

"Kiryu's parents were killed by a vampire and in the blood bath only he survived. How can I be so cruel to him? Sophie was brought up without love within the Hunters Association do you really think she will have been told to accept vampires? Or herself?"

Zero had been surrounded by members of the night class because their president was too busy to notice there little game. "What do you want night class?" He spat out while drawing his bloody rose. Sophie had smelt the vampires leave class and was following them, when she realised what they were up to she jumped up into a tree and lunged from it to land beside Zero "Honesty can I leave you be for five minutes Kiryu! And what the hell do you lot think you are doing out of class!" Sophie shouted at everyone. "Well looks like we got lucky, we can take care of both worms at once..." The vampire Ruka said smiling demonically at them "How strange, I never even sensed _her_ coming..." Another one added.

"Why does Kaname-Sama show consideration to you two filthy humans? I won't allow it, especially with the way you talk to him!" The girl Ruka was obviously very jealous of Kaname's attention. Akatuski was very weary of the situation and didn't want it to happen and so spoke out "Guys we shouldn't do this, if president Kuran finds out..."

He put his arm on Zero's to ask him to put his gun away and Zero lifted him up and slammed him to the ground. "I think we can take 'em on Hatori, what do you say?"

Zero said to her putting his gun away and cracking him knuckles. Sophie smirked up at him at the idea, she didn't like Zero, but she didn't like these vampires more.

"Brave pair aren't we..." Hanabusa said as he froze the ground beneath his feet. "Come and get it vampires..." Sophie said; ready to speedily dodge any attack that came her way. "Hold it right there!" a voice came from the side and every one saw Yuki join the group "Fighting is prohibited!" Everyone looked at her and was clearly bummed out by her. "I don't feel like it anymore..." Ruka said walking off as the others followed "Yeah, I've had enough..."

"And you two what do you think you were doing!?" Sophie began to walk off again "Nothing much..."

"And Zero...You have been acting really strangely lately..." Zero left not wanting to hear about it "just leave me alone." Sophie was a little upset, she wouldn't have minded a scrap with the vampires. The more she thought about it though the more it sounded like a bad idea. They would have realised she wasn't human straight away of course.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I don't want him to be like this with me. With is heart closed to me always. I have to find him. I took off running up the steps to the school building he had just entered. I have always been by his side so why doesn't he trust me?! Sophie is just the same, closed about everything, but Zero should trust me! I need to find him and talk to him!

"Zero!" I shouted when I saw him leaning against a post on the stairs "I told you to leave me alone..." He said to me as if he was struggling to breathe "Zero... why don't you talk to me? I want you to open to me!" I got closer to him to try and get him to open up. "Yuki..." I flinched slightly as he pulled me into him. A hug? No.

I felt is warm breathe on my neck as he moved in closer to it. He began to move his tong over my neck and I was scared "Z-Zero What are you?!" My question was answered when he bit down hard on my neck *gulk* *gulk* I could hear the sound of him swallowing my blood as it flowed into his mouth "Z-Zero! No!" He gripped me tighter and I couldn't get away. _I'm so scared..._

From nowhere a set of arms ripped me from him and I was thrown to the side. There was a smashing sound and I opened my eyes quickly. I saw Sophie holding zero by the shoulders in one hand and had her dagger in the other, she had slammed him up against the window and it had shattered with the force. I was looking at Zero's face.

_Eyes with a blood coloured luster...fangs protruding obscenely from his lips. A beast in human form. This was his true self._

"I told you Kiryu if you messed up I would kill you!" Sophie shouted at him into his face trying to wake him back into reality. When he came to, he had heard her say it and was looking at her face "I also told you the same Hatori..." Within a second his gun was pointed at her chest. It took Sophie a moment to realise why. She was in such a rush to pull Zero off of Yuki that she had forgotten about the blood. She sniffed in and instantly let go of him, dropping her dagger and falling to her knees as she covered her mouth and nose with both hands. Zero looked over to Yuki, now with a more traumatised expression on his face, remembering what he had done "Y-Yuki I...!"

She was backing up the stairs slowing watching him and Sophie at the bottom of them. Sophie was trembling and holding her mouth and nose so tightly she must not have even been able to breath. She didn't want to smell the blood. It took her a moment to realise she had cut her knees on the glass on the floor as well and was watching the blood from them drip out onto the shards of translucent glass. She had to breathe though and so let go and tried to stand up. She rested a hand on the wall and leaned against it.

Luckily, Yuki didn't realise what was going on.

Kanama had left the Headmasters office at the smell of blood and was now standing between Yuki and the pair at the bottom of the stairs. "You have been reduced to a blood firstly beast, Zero Kiryu..." Yuki was worried that he was going to kill zero and jumped in front of him "No wait don't...!" She had lost so much blood that she fainted and fell into Kanamas arms. "You devoured her so mercilessly, she can't even stand up...was her blood so _delicious_?" Zero covered his face with his hand. What had he done?

Kaname then turned to Sophie who was stood wobbling against the wall, still covering her nose with her eyes shut tightly. "I understand the hunters told you to fight it...but it will only hurt you..." He said to her before leaving her and Zero on the stairs.

Sophie could feel her fangs trying to elongate but she wouldn't let them. It was hurting her so much keeping it back but she didn't want them to. Zero was still shocked about what he had just done he couldn't even think straight, he hadn't noticed Sophie still there hurting. "K-Kiryu I..." He snapped out of it and looked over at her.

"You told me you could handle more..." He said now in a low, menacingly cold voice, reaching again for his gun. "And you...You told me you..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Never had she smelt so much blood. It was still all over Zero's face, on his clothes and hands, and on the floor. It lingered in the air and she couldn't escape it. It surrounded her and kept her in its sweet embrace as she tried to fight it. She fell onto a higher step and held herself tightly.

"You need blood" Kaname said from behind her from returning from taking Yuki to the headmaster. "No...No I don't...I just need to..." She tried to get up and leave but Zero stopped her by holding onto her shoulders. He looked up at Kaname "Blood or blood tablets?" Kaname came to the side of them and looked at her gipping her mouth and whining. After a moments observation Kaname concluded that she was in too bad a state to rely on the blood pills. "She will need blood. She could be a danger if left like this. "I'm not a danger!" She struggled to shout "I don't need it! I don't...!"

"Listen to me very carefully Hatori, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this as it is my job as a member of the disciplinary committee to keep our students safe. If I had it my way I would just kill you now on the spot but I don't need the Hunters Association up my ass." He pulled Sophie in as if hugging her and she ended up with her face on his neck "N-No Kiryu don't please!" She tried to pull away, she could hear his heart pumping blood through the vessels in his neck. "Do this for her and I will forgive what you have just done to Yuki..." Kaname said about to leave "I don't need your forgiveness! Only Yuki's!"

Sophie didn't know how long she could control herself so close to his neck. She could smell the blood on him and she clutched his shirt tight "Z-Zero...I can't...I won't I..."

"Well you're not going anywhere until you do...I'm not letting a second blood thirsty monster roam about..." He said slightly sympathetically. He knew how she felt at that moment and he knew himself that when you feel like that, especially when you hate it, you just want it over and gone. "I am not...a vampire..."

"You're not human either..." He said putting a hand on her back so she couldn't attempt to get away from him.

She was breathing heavily now. She didn't know what to do. There wasn't much she could do. She lowered her head more closely to his neck and could smell the blood on his shirt. It filled her lungs like smoke and made her close her eyes with want.

What could she do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope the story doesn't sound complicated in this one, let me know if it sounds confusing and next time I will out line it better.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Knight, only my OC.**_  
_

* * *

_What do I do? What can I do?_

* * *

Sophie's body went from being tense to relaxed in a matter of seconds. The temptation had taken over her and her vision blurred slightly and she felt as though she was seeing red. She tilted her head down once again to be level with Zero's neck. Time slowed down. She could hear his blood flowing through his veins and blood vessels and it intoxicated her mind. She let herself go for the first time since that day almost ten years ago. Her fangs pushed out with a pinching feeling at her gums and she used her tong to lick them, and acknowledge they were there.

Zero noticed a sudden change in her very being as she had stopped fighting back and she was now gripping the front of his shirt tighter and tighter. He didn't feel her presence before and still didn't. It was as if she didn't exist, invisible to his senses. He flinched when he felt the warm moist muscle that was her tong lightly roll over his skin. It made him shiver at the thought about how this must have made Yuki feel.

Sophie lifted her other arm to clutch his back as her fangs pierced his soft flesh. Zero made a quiet noise through his throat at the unfamiliar feeling. It was a sudden feeling of intense pain but then faded as his blood flowed out and into Sophie's mouth. *gulk* He froze when he heard her take her first mouthful of blood and swallow it. He listened to her for a minute or two.

There was a sweet taste in Sophie's mouth. It was warm and as she swallowed the red fluid it filled her stomach, almost as if it was soup. It was thick and she rolled it over her tong. It was such a good taste yet, it didn't quite feel as though it was satisfying enough. It was missing something. Something she could smell elsewhere.

She took one last gulp and she felt herself tremble. Zero felt it too and didn't know whether it was from the fear of what she had just done, or the ecstasy of drinking blood. She pulled herself away from him and he saw her blood coloured eyes hadn't faded yet and her fangs were still elongated. She licked her lips and then wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Tilting her head she looked up at Zero and he looked back at her in horror. Is this what he had looked like to Yuki?

She remained in the same spot but pointed her noise towards the ceiling and breathed through her nose, closing her eyes. When she brought her head back down she took another step towards Zero "Well Hatori? How do you feel?" He asked worried, readying himself to draw his weapon. She didn't answer him, but reached a hand out and touched his face. He flinched and pulled his bloody rose on her.

She didn't move, only pulled her hand back and looked at her hand that now had on it Yuki's blood. Zero's pupils shrunk in anger as he watched her lick it off her finger whilst staring straight at him. _"That measly drop of blood...was better than all of the blood I took from you"_ Zero pulled back the clip on his gun ready to shoot her, it now didn't seem like a good idea to allow her to do what she had just done. Whoever she was before, she wasn't now.

He was about to pull back on the trigger and he realised he couldn't. She was stood watching him. She didn't defend herself, or move, only stood staring at him. "S-Sophie?" He called out to her by her first name, and she tilted her head as if it was an unfamiliar word. "Snap out of it!" he shouted as he dropped the gun down and put his hands on her shoulders. He shook her once lightly and her eyes flickered and shut.

She opened them a moment later and he saw her emerald green eyes once again and her fangs were gone. She looked up at him confused "Kiryu what...?" She remembered everything in one sudden rush and pushed him away from her "No! I...This is your fault!" She clutched her self tightly and forgot her strength. Her fingernails dug into her arms through her shirt and she drew blood "Hatori calm down!"

"No I won't!" She shouted as she let go of herself and picked up her dagger she had dropped previously and pointed it into his face. "Hey! I could have shot you just now and I didn't so put that down now!" Sophie looked at him in disbelief "Why didn't you?! You had your chance didn't you?!"

Zero looked at her with no real answer and just as confused as her "I don't know why I didn't but I'm already regretting it!" He swung his arms back and went to leave "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Away from you!" He shouted up the stairs to her as he grabbed his bloodied neck. "You can't just leave! What the hell is wrong with you?! Sophie shouted at him "What the hell is wrong with me?! Ask yourself that! Do you even remember what you just did?!"

Sophie dropped her dragged down and pushed it into its sheaf in her boot. "What a mess..." They both looked to the top of the stairs and saw the Headmaster holding a broom and dustpan and brush "Will you two help me clean up all this glass?"

Once the glass was cleared up, Zero was dismissed and sent to his room in the headmaster's residence "Zero, don't leave that room until I come find you" The headmaster said in a serious tone. When Zero had left he turned and knelt down eye level with Sophie and placed a hand on her shoulder. She still had blood on her chin and he lifted his other hand and pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped it off her face. She just stood staring at the floor. Not even his father like ways could comfort her now.

She flicked her eyes up to see him smiling at her softly. "Headmaster Cross I..."

"Nothing that happened here was anyone's fault; it was just the way it was. I don't want to hear you apologising to anyone." She balled her fist as she tried to keep the moister that had layered on her eyes from forming into tears.

"Headmaster...Will the hunter's association be mad?" He stopped for a moment and looked into her hurt eyes. Those eyes looked scared. He realised she had been raised by hunters and taught about killing vampires her whole life. Now she had, essentially, broken their codes and could be in danger. "It was the only way to avoid a worse situation Sophie, and Zero isn't exactly a human so I'm not sure that it counts as harming a human being..." He stood up straight and patted her head "You will be okay, there is nothing they can do to you as long as you are at this school." That was his way of telling her that he would keep her safe and she appreciated it.

**Zero's P.O.V**

I haven't left this damn room once. Even after the headmaster came to talk to me I haven't left. I should be in classes about now. I bet Hatori hasn't gone either. I lift my arm and feel my neck where she bit me. Filthy. I covered it with a band aid. I have done wrong and allowed someone else to do the same.

I look down and move my hand over my anti-vampire weapon, my bloody rose. It can't hurt humans; I still remember the day the headmaster gave it to me. I was so in awe of it, a weapon that could hurt vampires but not humans. The more I looked down at the weapon the more I thought about Hatori, could this weapon hurt her? I shook my head. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to exist after what I did to Yuki. I don't care for Hatori like I do Yuki. Yuki is my little sister no matter what anyone tells me and I love as such, even if I do act like a dick to her.

That's why I helped Hatori, not for her, but for Yuki's safety_. That's what it was..._

I flick the safety off my gun and lift it. I held it against my head and closed my eyes, just thinking. _Do I want to be here? Can I live with myself with what I have done? Will Yuki forgive me?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a set of footsteps and knocking at the door.

"Zero? We know you are in there, come out please..." It was Yuki's voice. If not for the fact yuki said 'we', Zero would have thought her to be alone. As he could only sense one other person behind the door, he realised Sophie must have been with her. She didn't say anything though. Yuki was worried so just entered the room and when she saw the gun held up against his head she shouted and lunged forward. She pinned him down and had moved his arm away from his head "Zero! What are you doing!" She shouted

"Nothing..." He replied monotonously and looking away from her. He couldn't even look at her right now he was so ashamed of himself. "You're lying!" She shouted at him again almost with tears in her eyes. Neither noticed as Sophie walked into the room. "Why did you come here...and why did you bring her I know she is with you...?" He maneuvered his way around and pinned Yuki down. Sophie was going to react but she knew what he was doing.

He pulled off Yuki's band aid and looked at her bite marks "You heard it too didn't you? The sound of me drinking your blood..." Yuki was puzzled for a moment at his words and was looking at the band aid on his neck.

Zero saw her confusion and got up, facing Sophie "Hatori does she...?"

"No she doesn't..." Sophie replied quickly before Yuki could ask questions as well. "Yuki...I need to talk with Kiryu, its important..." Yuki got up and held her neck as she watched Sophie "Okay..."

Once Yuki left there, was silence for a long time, both wanting to make sure Yuki was defiantly gone. The room they were in was dark, but comforting, and Zero sat back down on the edge of the bed. "How does she not know about you Hatori?" Sophie took a seat on the floor, pulling her legs in close and leaning against the wall. "She didn't realise why I reacted the way I did when she was still there...She hasn't clicked yet."

"Maybe it's best we keep it this way..." Sophie just nodded and again there was silence.

"I guess we should call quits the killing game huh?" Sophie said dropping her legs and resting her hands on the floor either side of her. "I mean...If the hunters association isn't pissed. Headmaster Cross is going to have to tell them about both of us anyway he said..."

"He said that? We both have to be on our guard then Hatori, you of all people must know what they are like" He got up and walked to his window, pulling the blinds apart slightly and peeking out from them. "Kiryu...did it...hurt?"

"Huh?" He turned and looked at her sat on the floor still having not moved. She was still looking forwards to where he was sat before. "You mean, when you..."

"Yeah...did it hurt?" He wasn't sure why she was asking but he took his seat again and moved into her vision. "For a moment. But after that, no it didn't"

"Good" She said quickly and turning her head away from him.

"We aren't friends Hatori, don't start thinking that way after what I did" She shot up and stopped her foot on the ground "I don't want to be friends with you thank you very much! I wanted to know not for you, but for everyone else who has ever been bitten you jerk! I don't think I would ever be friends with you in a million years do you know why?! We are both monsters, yeah, but I don't want to be friends with one like you!" Sophie balled her fists and was breathing heavily from her rant, watching Zero look at her saying and doing nothing.

"You're right we are both monsters, beasts in human form, so why are we still here?" Sophie looked at him confused at his change in attitude, from being a total jerk to depressed "Hatori, I'm just gonna leave this school, head off on my own. I don't want to be a danger to Yuki, or anyone else"

"What?! And how are you going to manage by yourself? What if you lose control again and I'm not there to pry you off?" Zero stood up so he wasn't being looked down upon by her, and in turn looked down on her. "Then come with me. Not because we are friends, not because I care, but to keep others safe."

Sophie was taken aback by his suggestion and blinked at him with her lips slightly parted and her brow in a slight confused frown. "What? Kiryu, you know this is crazy. Do you really think Yuki can guard this school all by herself? It would be stupid!"

"She can handle it. And she would be safe from us..."

**Sophie's P.O.V**

I put my head down and looked at mine and Zero's feet. The memory of my early actions oozed into my thoughts and once again consumed me. My pupils dilated and shrunk in fear as I thought of what I had done, and what I could do. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Was it really a good idea to leave and just expect things to be alright?

"You know the hunters will look for us right. Especially if I go...I'm sure they wouldn't want their precious little experiment on the run right after she tasted blood..." I could see he looked at me confused for a moment "Experiment? What are you talking about Hatori?" Damn. "Do you really think they have kept me alive out of love or pity? Open your eyes Kiryu, I'm just something the hunters can examine in case they find any more of my kind that happen to be on _the wrong side_...Think about it; a vampire capable of tearing people apart but that can hide their presence and live like a normal human to hide detection for month, years if they have to." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Stay strong girl!

The reality has only just hit me about my life. "I'm pretty sure the Hunters wanted me as a weapon Kiryu. I want to be a hunter...but not because they have made me one, because I have made me one. I want to be able to say that I control my life but guess what! It has only just occurred to me that I don't!"

With the last shout I slam my fist hard on the wall behind me and grit my teeth. I didn't even realise how quiet Zero had been until he spoke out to me. "More of a reason to leave with me. We can become independent hunters, work away from them. I can't say I agree with the Association either, and this way, when I hit level-E, there is someone who wouldn't think twice about putting me down." I looked up at him again as he said that last part. Put him down? Yes, it made sense, like you put down an animal...and he trusted me to do this?

"Do you trust me, Hatori? Do you trust me enough to believe me when I say we can just leave and not hurt anyone?" I looked into those violet eyes of his and realised he meant every single word he said. "I will go get some things..." I said nodding once with a serious face "Meet me at the gate as soon as you can, if we are lucky, we can slip out while Yuki is still trying to sort out the day class at the moon dorm gates. I nodded again before sprinting off to get some clothes as quick as I could.

Zero's right. we need to leave, staying here is a bad idea. I can't fall like I did before, what if I can hit level-E? That means me and Zero are just a pair of roaming time bombs waiting to tick till the last second and then burst out of our selves, consuming, no, _devouring_ every living soul we come across. No way am I going out without killing a few of those nocturnal bastards first!

I ran past the ruckus of the day class and into the sun dorms as fast as I could. Bursting into my room I began to filter through my draws and wardrobe, collecting a few items of clothing and changing out of my uniform. I stumbled as I tried to pull on my skinnies and toppled onto the bed. Damn it! I pulled my boots on and grabbed my rucksack, pulling it over my shoulder with speed and I sped towards the door.

As I shot round the corner I saw Yuki talking with a friend of hers and heading straight towards me. Shit! I took off down the corridor in the opposite direction and took a different flight of stairs down to the first floor. She hadn't seen me. Once I got outside I noticed that the once orange sky had faded and a dark blue one was in its place. The lonely moon hung in the sky by itself tonight as no stars seemed to be visible because of the odd dark clouds that kept covering the moon, darkening the place for moments a time.

I was jogging slightly as I head towards the main gate. I could see a figure leaning against it and soon realised it was Zero, watching me.

"We better leave quickly" Zero said turning away from Sophie as she kneeled down to catch her breath "Yeah...okay" She stood straight and they walked fast down the road just outside of the school walls. "No I mean we _have_ to leave quickly. The headmasters has been out today"

"Oh?" Sophie said back to him clutching her rucksack strap that lay over one of her shoulders "He has been at the Association. No doubt explaining what happened."

"I'm sure he did it for the right reasons Kiryu, but still...I get it. We need to leave. Don't need the Hunters association up our ass right now."

They were heading towards the small town just down the road. "Kiryu, won't this be the first place anyone would look for us?"

"Yeah but Yuki isn't going to realise we have left the school. She will just assume we are patrolling."

"I guess that makes sense, where are we going then? Just passing through the town tonight?" Sophie tugged her rucksack up slightly, then reached behind her and pulled the other strap over her other arm. "Best idea, but do you wanna stop for a drink first?" Sophie looked up and him in confusion, then at the bar in front of them as they walked through the cobble streets. "Seriously? I mean, not like I have any trouble being served but..."

"I can take my drinks Hatori, just though you might want something for the road."

As vampires (Well a soon-to-be-Level E and a half blood…) the pair didn't really need much sleep and would probably walk all night given the chance. Sophie looked down for a moment thinking. "I guess one can't hurt" she fake punched his arm "And I mean one! Don't go all alcoholic on me Kiryu!" He sniggered and they walked into the bar.

They sat at a table to the side, Zero with a beer and Sophie with a glass of wine. "Classy" Zero said, pointing to the glass "Meh, prefer the taste" Sophie said as she took a sip. "So what's the plan from here, Kiryu?"

"Call me Zero, I don't practically like hearing my family name" Sophie put her glass down and look at him. She didn't know much about Zero. She had never asked him about his family, she didn't even know the whole story about how he was bitten by a pure blood and lived. "I won't ask, Zero, I know with matters such as this, it's best not to ask. You can call me Sophie if you want"

He nodded silently picking up his glass and taking a swing. "Am I aloud to ask about your family name? Where did it come from if you were raised by hunters? I don't recognise it as a hunter's name." Sophie began to circle her finger around the rim of her wine glass "It was my real mother's name. She lived, hidden from society within the association after what had happened. Everyone she ever knew believed her to be dead, missing. I don't know if she planned to return to everything once she had me. I know the association would never have allowed her to keep me if she didn't stay with them..." Sophie began to wonder to herself as she had done many times, whether or not her mother would have kept her or left her with the association if she had survived her birth.

Sophie appreciated Zero listening to her. She had never had anyone to talk to about anything before. "Before I came to the Cross Academy, I didn't really talk to other people. Especially not those of my own age. The hunter's children all looked down on me, like I was a piece of shit. I was never seen as one of them. It's a good thing we are leaving Kir- uh, Zero..." She took a gulp of her drink and twirled the glass her hands, watching the liquid twirl in a circle. It reminded her of blood. *Gasp* She let out a quiet gasp and put the glass down on the table. "I, I've had enough, are you about ready to go?"

Zero realised what was wrong and understood she wanted to leave. He didn't say anything, as he didn't on many occasions with Sophie. He realised she enjoyed talking and getting things off her chest, rather than getting lectured. He lifted his bag over his shoulder and Sophie soon followed him. "You sure we are doing the right thing Zero?"

Sophie doubting their choice of leaving. "Yeah. Now let's head out." Sophie nodded and followed close behind him on the cobbled street. She wondered how cars ever got down these roads. It was almost like walking into an old village. Into a time where vampires roamed freely and feasted upon the living. A time before hunters were as good as they were now.

Sophie was well educated on the history of the war between vampires and humans. She knew that if they were revealed to the world there would be a mass panic. She sighed and closed her eyes for a few steps. She was stopped in her tracks as she hit Zero's back as he stopped. *ouff* she made a small noise and fell back, landing on her backside on the cobbled road. She winced, and then opened her eyes to look up at Zero and see why he had stopped. She looked up and saw him gritting his teeth and looking ahead of him, fists balled. She didn't get up but she did follow his gaze and saw a tall figure ahead of them in the road.

"Well kid, you got big huh?" A deep voice said from out in front of them and both Sophie and Zero froze at the voice "And I see Miss Hatori is with you, nice to see you are getting along..." The silhouette stepped forward into the light filtering down from the moon and it illuminated his face. The hat on his head shaded half of his face that both Sophie and Zero knew it was covered with an eye patch. He lifted his arm and breathed in the smoke from his cigarette he had, before throwing it to the ground and pushing it into the ground with a booted foot.

He looked up at the pair in front of him, and they saw the moon reflect and light up his only light blue eye. "Sensei..." Sophie and Zero said quietly at the same time, and look at each other when they heard the other one copy them. Sophie got to her feet and as she did, the man pulled out an anti-vampire shot gun and aimed and it at them and they both froze. "Now this isn't easy, but Sophie, you have to come back to the association." She took a step back and clutched her rucksack, not saying anything as if the mere mention of the association scared her. Zero glanced over to her realising this.

"Zero..." The man said and as he turned to see what he wanted the gun went off. "Arrg!" Zero clutched his shoulder and fell to his knees "Zero!" Sophie shouted as she went to help him up but the man pointed the gun on her. "Come on Sophie, you have to come back with me now." Before anything else was said, she jumped in front of Zero and put her arms out to stop him from shooting him again. "Sophie? You know what he is right? Of course you do, you can smell him..."

She looked at him confused for a moment and he knew she was analysing him. "You wouldn't have missed a shot at that range" And he was taken aback "It's obvious you know Zero, and we are not going anywhere with you"

"Smart girl..."

"He still fucking shot me!" Zero shouted and the man smirked "You know I wouldn't kill you kid" He lowered his weapon and stepped towards them as Zero pulled himself up. When the man got closer to them he ruffled Sophie's hair and she smiled softly. Zero had never seen her smile like that before. He had never seen her smile at all.

The man was Toga Yagari. He was a hunter within the association, and one of the tutors who had brought Sophie up. She didn't know how he knew Zero but she didn't ask. Yagari was one of Sophie's favourite tutors that she had. He was kind to her in a stern way. Some of the other tutors she had in the past clearly didn't want to be it. They looked down on her, like all the other children did. In a way, she liked to think that they were no better than children. Yagari was the tutor that helped explain to her what she was that day she hurt another sensei.

"Why are you running away?" Zero clutched his shoulder "You should know, why else would you be here?" He said and Sophie joined in "We can't stay there Sensei...And we are not going to the HA either..."

"...I'm only here to watch you. I wanted to see if you would do as I said Sophie." She flinched at his words as they hit her "But...why?"

"To make sure you few days outside of 'captivity' had changed your view on things. I'm glad it has."

He took off his hat and put it on her head as he walked past her to talk to Zero who stood behind her. Once again, Zero noticed a soft smile cross her lips. "C'mon, we better get you back kid. You need to be patched up"

"You son of a bitch. You damn shot me so we would have to go back!" Toga smirked at him and picked up Zero's ruck sack for him. "C'mon, Sophie give Zero a hand would you" Sophie pushed the hat on her head back so it rested on her back, being held in place by the string round her neck. After pulling her ruck sack on again she went over to Zero.

"I don't need your help"

"Shut up Zero." She pulled his good arm round her shoulder and was helping him walk "You told me one drink wouldn't go to your head"

"It hasn't!" He snapped back "Well shut up and stop being stubborn"

"You're one to talk about being stubborn!" Sophie sniggered and kept walking with him.

"Thank you for escorting them back, I didn't even realise they had gone…" The headmaster admitted in a defeated tone. He was leaning over Zero who was sat in his sofa in his office and was cleaning his bleeding wound. Sophie stood with her arms crossed, and leaned against the wall watching them.

"Yes, well I expected it. I'm glad being out of the HA has given you a new view on life Sophie." Toga said to her and she looked up to him "You knew why I was being kept there didn't you Sensei. I'm nothing more than a weapon, an experiment. Why did they let me out?"

"Just another experiment I was hoping would go wrong…" Sophie raised an eyebrow at him and the headmaster and Zero glanced over to them. "Mr Yagari, are you saying they let Sophie come here, hoping she would drink blood?" The headmaster asked and Sophie's face dropped. She felt sick and Zero could tell.

"Sensei did they…did…" She couldn't even get the words out. Toga looked at her for a moment. Although he had been the tutor that comforted her most, it wasn't exactly for his comforting attitude. He did comfort her, but in an odd silence. "Sophie, do you really want to know what they had planned? You slipped out of their web like I was hoping you would but it may not be over yet."

She had tears in her eyes. Sophie had a fear inside her that she knew what it was. She began to tremble slightly and she could hear her heart as if it as in her head. "They…wanted to kill me. Didn't they…" Toga looked at her slightly shocked with her analysis that he couldn't hide from her. Zero had a horrified expression; they wouldn't do that, would they?

"I can't hide anything from you girl. You're just too damn smart." Sophie balled her fists tight and closed her eyes to prevent any tears from rolling down her face. "You have been told on many occasions, you are unique, and there may not be another soul like you out there. But if there is…" The headmaster butted in "You are very dangerous Sophie. Humans nor vampires can tell when you're around, you may as well be invisible."

Toga took over again "Not only that, you know how well you could hide yourself. There could well be others like you. But after _researching and examining _you for all so many years we have discovered something worse."

Researching and examining? Zero now also felt sick. He may not entirely get along with this girl but this was horrible, human, vampire, whatever, she shouldn't be treated like a specimen! "It…It is very possible for you to drop to Level-E. Not only that, you would be the most dangerous Level-E anyone could encounter. Anti-vampire weapons barely scratch you; it's like throwing a small stone at you, tops."

"How would you know that?!" Sophie shouted at him, a few tears rolled down her face as they emerged from her scared eyes. "Sophie, there are some things best not heard from me."

"If not you who?! Who am I going to ask 'how does the HA know anti-vampire weapons don't hurt me?!" The headmaster had made his way over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and dropped her fists down "I'm sorry headmaster, I think I will go now." She shrugged his hand off and left the room in silence.

Zero stood up holding his shoulder still. "If you're not going to tell her at least tell me." He ordered seriously. "Look, kid, it's not something she should know. I'm just glad I wasn't a part of it"

"I didn't say I would tell her damn it!" The room was quiet until the headmaster spoke. "Zero has a point, if she is at my school, I need to know everything. I will be bringing a large issue up with the HA about their little plan."

Toga sighed and took a seat. "I promise I wasn't a part of it. I couldn't do it. The others didn't care one bit, they were happy to do it…" He took off his hat and put it next to him on the sofa "A few months back, someone decided we needed to know if the girl was immune to anti vampire weapons or not – _safety purposes_ he said. One of the sleazy bastards who just wanted to see her get hurt. One of the hunters that looked down on her because she is half Level-E."

"So what, you guys didn't?" Zero asked angrily "…No_, they did_. She may be half human but she still heals like a vampire. They had to call in a pure blood to erase her memory. If she knew even a little about this incident, the barrier would break down and she would remember what they did. She doesn't need to know that, or remember the pain they gave her. It was me that put her forward to go here to get away from them. They were hoping she would slip up and drop to Level-E so they could constantly attack her without her breaking down, and so they could have her fight back."

"Why didn't you stop that?! How could you let that happen?!" Zero shouted slamming his fist down on the table "Just because you _erased her memory _doesn't make it okay!"

The door to the headmaster's office slowly inched open. Everyone in the room froze when they saw Sophie stood on the other side of it with a pain stricken face


End file.
